kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2091riveraisrael
2091riveraisrael is a Graphic Artist, and is widely known as the Main Developer and Illustrator of Dark Aegis, and the main creator of Dark Kim Possible. He is also known to be credited alot for his ideas on Kim Possible and also happens to be freinds with Manga Graphic artist Todd Tennant, as well as Slyrr. Dark Aegis however was never published on the Internet, in 2007, and was since than declared lost after an Electrical surge shut down 2091riveraisrael's Tower and erased his entire memory, along with Dark Aegis II, and III, leaving only Hokus left in existance. ''Meowjar Account 2007 - 2011 While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. He remained on YouTube.com as meowjar from 2007 - 2011, but before he was locked out of his account he posted a grand total of 13 Hitlar Parodies in the crash of 2010 and early 2011, His last video was a tribute to Godzilla, after that he was locked out of his account In the 15th, Of May 2011. '''Locked out of First Account' Meowjar was shut down due to the fact of being locked out and the creation of riveralee2000, The last video that was posted on Meowjar's Account was Rivera & Israel, after that meowjar was locked out of his account The old meowjar account consists of a grand total of about 278 videos along with 13,469 channel views and a grand total of about 962,253 Total views. Despite being locked out of the account YouTubers still comment on the channels, but those who do will never recieve a response. The account still remains on YouTube.com but just can not be accessed. 2091riveraisrael was launched 2 Weeks after the locking of meowjar to take over the old channel. ''Art Styles As an artist, 2091riveraisrael's Style is known to have a mixture of several tactics in both drawing and Graphic Art creations. As a drawer, 2091riveraisrael's tactic is mostly from Ink & Pen as he is mostly shown using pen more than pencil when it comes to picture art, which at the same time impresses multiple artist, who were shown to use Pencil more than pen rendering 2091riveraisrael to have a well gifted talent for using pens. 2091riveraisrael's art style is also shown to be well done when it comes to shading, and adding effects when it comes to Ink & Pen drawings as he is shown mostly creating smoke, shadows, and shaded areas with nothing more than a pen, he also is shown to top of Images that are complted sometimes with pencils coloring them in, shading the Image as both Grey and black ink. After scanning the Image and placing the drawing on Computer, 2091riveraisrael mostly concludes the drawing by inverting the colors and transforming the Imae into black and white, in which he refers the Image to look much cooler and mor entertaining when the color is Inverted, the only time 2091riveraisrael would not invert colors toward an Image is when he adds pencil effects towards the drawing. As a Graphic Artist, 2091riveraistael's biggest hits are shown mostly from Photoshop, and Nova Development Explostion, as he is shown to be a large expert when it comes to creating Graphical images in order to illustrate a story or an event that he has created, while at the same time Photoshop and Nova Development Explostion was also used by 2091riveraisrael in order to try and construct drawings that he is having difficulty on doing by hand. Although a well balanced Artist from Southeast USA, 2091riveraisrael has difficulty creating over certian images including Humans. Fanfics Listed by Year '2007' *Dark Aegis (First Installment of Kim Possible created by 2091riveraisrael in 2007)'' *''/Dark Aegis II/ (Second Instalment of Kim Possible created in the early fall of 2007)'' *''/Dark Aegis III/ (Third Installment of Kim Possible Created on New Years Eve)'' Note:' All 3 Dark Aegis stories were lost in an Electical Surge during a storm on New Years Day, in 2008, Hokus was the only surviving Fic of the surge... '2008' *''/Hokus/'' (First Fic created by 2091riveraisrael in 2008, and is the only surviving fic of the Electrical surge on New Years day in 2008) *''/Durability Hall/ (A Kim Possible refrence of Metal Gear Solid, in which Kim and Ron play the part of Snake, and attempt to try and stop Ryujian and Raxis from launching a new kind of Walking Tank called Archive)'' '2014' *''/Ron the Rock/ (A Fan fic in a developing and Planning state)'' ''Gallery '' Dark Kim Possible.jpg Dark Aegis.jpg DSCN0155.jpg|Hoth Kotha Island, was the main Setting for Durability Hall drawn by 2091riveraisrael in 2014... DSCN0156.jpg|Illustration concept of Raxis, created by 2091riveraisrael in 2014... DSCN0154.jpg|Concept of Ryujian, created by 2091riveraisrael in 2014... Hoth Kotha Incident.jpg|Concept of the Hoth Kotha Incident of 2008, that occurred in the Fan Fiction Durability Hall. '''''Trivia Category:Authors Category:Profiles Category:Disambiguations Category:Graphic Artist Category:Artists Category:Art